srpskohrvatskafandomcom-20200213-history
Hristovo Raspeće
Isusovo pogubljenje je događaj koji se dogodio u 1. vijeku, a tokom koga je Isus uhapšen, suđen te bičevan i konačno pogubljen razapinjanjem na krst. Isus je pogubljen po naređenju Pontija Pilata, prefekta rimske provincije Judeje (od 26. do 36. godine). Umro je razapet na krstu, što je bio jeziv i ponižavajući način kojim su Rimljani kažnjavali pobunjenike. Svi se ti događaji zajedno nazivaju pasija ili stradanje Isusovo. Isusovo razapinjanje je opisano u sva četiri jevanđelja, kao i u nekim istorijskim tekstovima Isusovih savremenika, zbog čega se smatra stvarnim, istorijski dokumentovanim događajem. Hrišćanska tradicija prikazuje da je Isus pogubljen na zahtev jevrejskih starešina, koji su njegovo učenje smatrali bogohulnim. Istorijski, izgleda da je Isus pogubljen kao potencijalni uzročnik nereda.Theissen, Gerd and Annette Merz. The historical Jesus: a comprehensive guide. Fortress Press. 1998. translated from German (1996 edition)"Jesus Christ." Cross, F. L., ed. The Oxford dictionary of the Christian church. New York: Oxford University Press. 2005Funk, Robert W. and the Jesus Seminar. The acts of Jesus: the search for the authentic deeds of Jesus. HarperSanFrancisco. 1998. Pošto su jevanđeljski opisi Isusovog hvatanja, suđenja i pogubljenja prožeti hrišćanskom teologijom, može se reći da je za istoričara gotovo nemoguće da rekonstruiše šta se zaista desilo. U hriršćanskoj teologiji, Isusovo iskupljivačko mučeništvo i smrt predstavljaju temelj doktrine o spasenju. Hrišćani u Isusu vide Mesiju i smatraju da je njegova smrt bila nužna za oprost greha, na čemu se temelji doktrina o okajanju. Hronologija Neredi мини|175px|Maketa [[Jerusalimski hram|Herodovog hrama u Jerusalimu.]] Isus i njegovi sledbenici su napustili Galileju i krenuli na pashu u nekadašnju prestonicu Davidovog carstva, grad Jerusalim u Judeji. Najverovatnije s proleća 30. godine naše ere, Isus stiže u Jerusalim za vreme praznika Pashe, kojim se obeležava ranije oslobođenje Jevreja iz egipatskog ropstva i kada su političke i verske prilike bile napete.Sanders, E. P. The historical figure of Jesus. Penguin, 1993. Jerusalim je u vreme praznika Pashe bio krcat hodočasnicima, kojih je prema nekim procenama bilo između 300.000 i 400.000.Sanders, E. P. The historical figure of Jesus. Penguin, 1993. pp. 249 Kada je ušao u grad, tvrdio je da autoritet koji pronosi dolazi od Boga, te su ga neki prepoznali kao mesiju, dugo iščekivanog oslobodioca. Isus je propovedao u Jerusalimu, i izazvao nemire u hramu. Doveo je u pitanje verski autoritet Hrama, poremetivši tokove profitabilne trgovine koja se tamo odvijala tokom hodoćašća. On je govorio da će hram biti uništen i da od njega neće ostati “kamen na kamenu”.Ehrman, Bart D.. Jesus, Interrupted, HarperCollins, 2009. ISBN 978-0-06-117393-6 Događaji u hramu su privukli pažnju vlasti, jer su procenili da Isus apokaliptičnim govorima može lako zagrejati masu okupljenu za praznike. Prema predanju, stariji pripadnici sveštenstva su ispitivali Isusa, ali je on njihov autoritet osporio, nakon čega je predat rimskoj vlasti, namesniku Pontiju Pilatu, koji ga je smatrao figurom koja donosi nevolje.Kembridžova ilustrovana istorija religije (str. 232-236), Stylos, Novi Sad, 2006. ISBN 978-86-7473-281-6 Hapšenje Isus je uhapšen ubrzo nakon nemira izazvanih u jerusalimskom Hramu. Uoči hapšenja ga je izdao jedan od njegovih učenika, Juda Iskariotski, što je potvrđeno u mnogim izvorima i smatra se verodostojnim događajem. Nije sasvim jasno kakve je informacije Juda mogo pružiti vlastima. Bart Ehrman smatra da je Juda vlastima preneo ono što im je Isus nasamo govorio, da će postati kralj dolazećeg kraljevstva.Ehrman differentiates this hunch of his from the standard, commonly held historical opinions that compose the rest of his book. Ehrman, Bart D.. Jesus, Interrupted, HarperCollins, 2009. ISBN 978-0-06-117393-6 Drugi smatraju da im je otkrio kako da bez buke uhapse Isusa. Održavanje reda je bio jedan od primarnih zadataka jevrejskog prvosveštenika, postavljenog od rimskih vlasti, i kojima je za svaki veći izgred lično odgovarao. Naučnici smatraju da je prvosveštenik, uz pomoć sadukejskih čuvara hrama, uhapsio Isusa zbog izazivanja pobune i nereda, i predao ga rimskim vlastima.'Both the gospel accounts and the Pauline interpolation at 1 Thes 2:14-16 were composed in the period immediately following the terrible war of 66-73. The Church had every reason to assure prospective Gentile audiences that the Christian movement neither threatened nor challenged imperial sovereignty, despite the fact that their founder had himself been crucified, that is, executed as a rebel.' Fredriksen, Paula. (2000) From Jesus to Christ: The Origins of the New Testament Images of Christ. Second Edition. Yale University Press. pp. 122 ISBN 978-0-300-08457-3NIDB pg. 290 Jevanđelja prenose da su se muški učenici razbežali usled hapšenja, te su Isusovom pogubljenju prisustvovale samo žene.Isus, Enciklopedija živih religija (str. 316-318), Nolit, Beograd, 2004. Suđenje мини|[[Antonio Ciseri, Isus pred Pilatom (Ecce homo).]] Sva četiri kanonska jevanđelja prenose da je Isus pogubljen na zahtev sanhedrina, a po naređenju Pontija Pilata. Marko i Mateja pominju dva odvojena suđenja, Luka jedno a Jovan nijedno. Neki naučnici smatraju da je suđenje Isusu izmišljeno, ili da su bar dijalozi izmišljeni jer niko od Isusovih sledbenika nije prisustvovao suđenju da bi ga mogao preneti. Fredriksen i Catchpole dokazuju da se mnogi navodi iz jevanđelja nisu mogli dogoditi: prema jevrejskom pravu, sud nije mogao zasedati noću niti na glavne praznike; Isusova tvrdnja da je mesija nije činila bogohuljenje; optužbe protiv Isusa koje jevanđelja navode nisu povlačile smrtnu kaznu prema jevrejskom pravu; čak i da je Isus osuđen na smrt od sanhedrina, kazna bi bila smrt kamenovanjem (kao u slučaju Stefana Prvomučenika i Jakova Pravednog) a ne raspeće. Razapinjanje Isus je pogubljen po naređenju Pontija Pilata, prefekta rimske provincije Judeje (od 26. do 36. godine). Umro je razapet na krstu, što je bio jeziv i ponižavajući način kojim su Rimljani kažnjavali pobunjenike. Naučnici zaključuju da je Pilat pogubio Isusa kao javnu smetnju, verovatno u saradnji sa lokalnim jevrejskim vlastima. John Dominic Crossan ističe da je učestala upotreba reči “kraljevstvo”, odnosno “carstvo”, sama po sebi na Isusa skrenula pozornost rimskih vlasti, i da je svaki govor o obnovi jevrejske monarhije smatran pobunjeničkim pod rimskom okupacijom. Rimljani su, izgleda, smatrali Isusa prevratnikom, jer su na njegov krst stavili natpis sa optužbom »Kralj judejski«. Učenje o vaskrsenju Hrišćanska tradicija prenosi da je Isus nekoliko dana nakon pogubljenja ustao iz mrvih. Neki od Isusovih sledbenika bili su uvereni da ga je Bog vaskrsao iz mrtvih i da im se ukazao kao "živi Gospodar". Istoričari pokušavaju da utvrde šta se najverovatnije dogodilo i svako iole verovatno objašnjenje ima prednost nad objašnjenjem da je Isus ustao iz mrtvih, što sa stanovišta nauke predstavlja nemogućnost. Jedno od objašnjenja pruža hipoteza vizije, prema kojoj su neki sledbenici doživeli viziju Isusa nakon njegove smrti, pa se priča raširila po hrišćanskoj zajednici. Drugo objašnjenje je hipoteza ukradenog tela, prema kojoj su Isusovo telo odneli njegovi učenici ili nepoznate osobe.Is there historical evidence for the resurrection of Jesus? A debate between William Lane Craig and Bart D. Ehrman.Carrier. "The Plausibility of Theft", pp. 352. Postoji i objašnjenje je da su navodi o uskrsnuću samo legende nastale decenijama nakon Isusove smrti. Najstarije jevanđelje po Marku pominje samo prazan grob, dok Matej, Luka i Jovan pominju i prikaze uskrsnuća, koji se u nekih navodima ne poklapaju. Izvori Литература * Spoljašnje veze * Jewish Encyclopedia: Crucifixion: Date of Jesus' Crucifixion * Jewish Encyclopedia: Jesus of Nazareth: The Crucifixion * Was Jesus crucified on Wednesday or Friday? Категорија:Isusov život de:Kreuzigung#Neues Testament